Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 2 = 10x + 8$
Solution: Subtract $8x$ from both sides: $(8x - 2) - 8x = (10x + 8) - 8x$ $-2 = 2x + 8$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $-2 - 8 = (2x + 8) - 8$ $-10 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-10}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-5 = x$